The invention relates to an analog electronic circuit which shapes a rectangular pulse into a cos.sup.2 pulse having a variable time constant.
New devices and systems require a control pulse having a precisely defined form. This form is achieved by shaping an initial pulse into the desired pulse form via a shaping circuit. It is known to solve the defined problem by using a digital technique, in which all initial pulse can be shaped digitally with relative ease and then converted by a D/A converter into an analog pulse of the desired form. However, a digitally shaped pulse has the disadvantage that the curtain curve of the initial pulse is stepped, which is due to the limited number of bits of the D/A converter. The step-wise quality due to the quantization of the pulse for its part causes problems in a digital GSM system, where the power of a radio telephone is controlled by means of a digitally shaped pulse. A pulse of this type causes a widening of the power spectrum. In addition, a digital pulse shaper requires digital control.